


Past And Present

by Kawaiibooker



Series: Xmas Supply Drop [5]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibooker/pseuds/Kawaiibooker
Summary: Kaz and Medic bond over memories and Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candeloro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candeloro/gifts).



> Written for [2016 MGS Xmas Supply Drop](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/2016_xmas_supply_drop)!
> 
> Prompt: "PW era. Kaz has some sort of memento of his mom and loses it. Medic finds it and they have a heart-to-heart about their childhoods." (Bonus: Pls make it a bit sad but fluffy with Kaz showing some emotional vulnerability for once and maybe blushing a little.)
> 
> Merry Christmas, my friend c:

"Alright, Commander. All done."

Medic makes sure to draw out the needle as gently as possible and presses a tiny band-aid over the red dot in the crook of Kazuhira's elbow.

Kazuhira releases all the tension in his body in one long exhale, flashing him his best fake smile.

"Thanks, doc."

He can't fool Medic, though – it's impossible to miss how pale he is.

Since day one he's been avoiding injections of any kind. When Medic was through with his lecture about _why vaccines and blood tests are important, Kaz_ , only he as MSF's head medic was allowed to perform these on him.

Because Kazuhira is deathly afraid of needles.

Watching Kazuhira unwind, Medic rolls his eyes discreetly. He knows Kazuhira's pride. He also knows how to keep a secret.

"Anything else you need?", Medic asks after each and every needle is safely in his bag and out of Kazuhira's sight. His hand brushes past the box of Valium he keeps close at hand.

As always when offered help, Kazuhira declines smoothly. He hops off the cot, all the while rolling down his sleeves. Done fixing his shirt, he scratches his neck, shuffling closer to the exit.

"I'll be off then. Night, doc."

Medic nods, a sincere smile on his lips. "Night, Kaz. Hasta mañana."

As per usual Medic's the last one out. He puts away the last of his things and does a rough sweep of the med bay before turning off the lights. A piece of paper catches his attention on his way out, barely illuminated by the exit sign. Medic frowns, crouches down to pick it up.

Some Japanese characters, a bunch of numbers. Medic recognizes a price tag – 500 Yen – but that's about it. _A ticket?_

Flipping it from side to side doesn't yield any more info. Shrugging, he pockets it, making a mental note to give it back to Kazuhira first thing tomorrow.

*

Finding his Commander, however, turns out to be a challenge.

Medic checks his office first; Peacock, who walks by on patrol, shrugs when he asks her, "Said something about CQC training, I believe", and points vaguely at the beach. A short walk later proves he's too late, the beach section they call their own completely empty.

His next source is Crocodile. He swears he saw 'el Comandante' walking towards the mess hall. "You know what this means, eh, Medic?", he carries on, clapping Medic's shoulder amicably. "Curry, man. I can't wait!"

Rolling his eyes, Medic can't help but agree. They were all a bit greedy for Kazuhira's curry. The news he'd be in charge of the mess hall team on Christmas had MSF in an excited buzz for days now.

It's all the more important that he catches him before Kazuhira's too busy for a talk. Medic jogs the rest of the way there, nodding politely at the calls of "Hey, Medic" from various recruits. They seem to recognize he's busy, stepping aside as to not slow down his hurried pace.

Medic breathes a sigh of relief when familiar blonde hair comes into view. "Commander", he calls from the doorstep of the kitchen. Kazuhira glances up and nods, wrapping up what looks like a briefing of sorts with a part of the mess hall team.

"Don't forget, one person minimum on stirring duty!", he says over his shoulder, turning to Medic with an apologetic smile. "Sorry 'bout that. What's up?" A flash of horror. Kazuhira lowers his voice to a whisper. "Did you... forget one yesterday or–?"

Medic raises an eyebrow. "I'm not here to torture you with more needles, don't worry. _You_ forgot something, though."

Patting down his pockets, he quickly locates the ticket, handling it's tattered edges carefully.

"There you go. Must've dropped it on your way out."

Kaz's attention zeroes in on the ticket the moment he hands it over. Even in the constant low light of the mess hall, Medic can see his eyes widen behind his aviators.

"Uh, Kaz?", he asks, aware of the curious glances they're getting.

"H-huh?" Kazuhira seems lost for a moment, then he straightens up. "Oh, yeah, this–" He stops, takes a deep breath. "Thanks."

Dumbfounded, Medic replies "Don't worry 'bout it", watching with a frown as Kaz nods stiffly and turns around–

He catches Kazuhira by his arm without thinking. "Hey, let's– Wanna take a walk with me?"

His Commander tenses, having noticed their unwanted audience too.

"A walk?"

"Yeah", Medic says and nods needlessly. "Gotta talk to you about the... med team's budget. If you got a few minutes?"

One calculating look back – Kazuhira shrugs and gestures ahead.

"Lead the way, then."

*

"So, what's this really about?"

They've been walking for a while, out the mess hall towards the outskirts of their camp. There Medic slows down, hands buried deep in his pockets as he thinks.

He settles for "You looked like you needed the break", catching Kazuhira's gaze briefly. His expression is a mix of fond and exasperated and so familiar it makes Medic smile a little.

"You _do_ know it's almost Christmas and there's a million things I should be doing?"

Medic huffs. "You need the break."

Kazuhira shakes his head and laughs. "Not going against doctor's orders here. Just thought I'd mention it."

He sighs and waves with the ticket. "It's about this, isn't it?"

Medic hums, kicking a pebble out of the way.

"'s none of my business but I'm curious. What's it for?"

"...A train museum in Izu."

Medic's surprise must be obvious because Kazuhira chuckles, looking embarrassed and _is that a blush?_ Medic wisely keeps his mouth shut.

"From when I was a kid, of course. 500 Yen was a lot of money for me then and it was kinda far away and– Well, I went with my mom so..."

He clears his throat. Medic looks elsewhere, knowing the sympathy in his eyes won't be appreciated.

"I have a note from mine", Medic confesses quietly, chest feeling tight. "She put it in my bag the day I left for uni."

Kazuhira's looking at him, nodding slowly. "What does it say?"

"'Estoy orgullosa de ti. Besos, Mamá.' Nothing special really but yeah. Been keeping it for years."

They fall silent, both deep in thought. "Where is she right now?", Kazuhira asks eventually, sounding genuinely interested.

"Mamá?" Medic thinks back to his childhood, at the flurry of activity that was his mother just before Christmas dinner. "At home, probably driving my father insane with preparations for tomorrow. Some things never change, old age be damned." A sudden idea makes him pause.

"Hey, Kaz?"

"Hmm?"

"I could help, too, y'know? One person on stirring duty, it was?" 

Tilting down his glasses to catch Medic's gaze, Kazuhira narrows his eyes.

"Just stirring?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"No actual cooking?"

Medic laughs. Everyone knows of his kitchen-destroying cooking skills by now. "No cooking, I promise."

Kazuhira holds out his hand. They shake on it.

"Deal."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely rushed (literally written on the 24th) but I hope you liked it anyways ;w;
> 
> Spanish translations:
> 
> Hasta manaña. - See you tomorrow.
> 
> Estoy orgullosa de ti. Besos, Mamá - I'm proud of you. Love, Mom


End file.
